


Полярники

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Перелёт на другой конец страны и холодная ночь Хабаровска.





	Полярники

Лететь на другой конец огромной страны и правда тяжело, хотя сначала кажется ерундой: ну подумаешь, семь часов в самолёте, на поездах и автобусах вон сколько ездили — и ничего. На самом же деле всё начинает болеть и ныть примерно на третьем часу полёта, и ты всё вертишься, крутишься, никак не можешь устроиться нормально, чтобы хотя бы уснуть. И непонятно, где ты, сколько времени, сколько ещё лететь... Кое-как вздремнуть, конечно, вышло — под фирменным аэрофлотовским пледом, положив голову Антону на плечо, потому что так хоть немного уютнее и теплее.  
Антон тоже плохо спал, только заснув, сразу вздрагивал и просыпался, потом опять в лёгкую дрёму, до тех пор, пока снова не разбудит что-то.  
Хабаровск толком и не видели: темно и серо, только дорога до отеля и от отеля до стадиона, и всё на этом, хватит с вас. Да и сил-то что-то ещё смотреть не было: голова едва соображала, и сложно было одуплить, где ты вообще находишься и какой сейчас год. Тренировка, ночь в отеле, игра — как в тумане, уже через час забываешь, что делал и где был. Даже есть не хочется, только спать, хотя засыпаешь тоже с трудом. И холодно. Так холодно, что мозги замерзают, не то что руки и уши. И согреться не получается даже ночью, под толстенным одеялом.  
Лёша мучается недолго, в конце концов, ну что, в первый раз, что ли? В детстве часто вместе спали, и не только вдвоём, между прочим, так что чего уж там.  
Антон и не удивляется даже, только интересуется лениво:  
— Лёх, ты чего?  
Лёша молча положил свою подушку рядом с его и забрался под одеяло, прижавшись к Антону боком.  
— Холодно. Так теплее.  
Антон хмыкнул, придвинулся поближе. Тёплый и пахнет чем-то уютным, родным, до ужаса своим. Домом. Удержаться от того, чтобы ткнуться носом в его затылок, слишком сложно. В мягкие короткие волосы, пахнущие их общим шампунем.  
На самом деле, неправда это, всё, что люди обычно думают про близнецов: про то, что вы как-то по-особому чувствуете друг друга, или что это как смотреть на своё отражение. Но вот что плохо друг без друга, что на расстоянии кажется, как будто половину тебя отняли — это правда. А когда рядом, всё как-то лучше, спокойнее, правильнее. И теплее.  
— Так лучше, — бубнит Антон, усмехается. Засыпает уже, устал.  
Слишком долгий и сумбурный день. Высказать бы всё тем, кто составлял календарь, да и без них уже всё что пятьдесят раз пережевали.  
— Как в детстве прямо, — улыбается Лёша.  
Хочется обнять, но вроде взрослые уже, неудобно, неправильно как-то. Мало ли что подумает.  
— Мы как полярники, — выдаёт Антон, и хрен знает, с чего он это взял.  
— Какие ещё полярники?  
Антону всё кажется логичным и понятным. Он делает какое-то движение плечом — пожимает, наверно, — и отвечает уверенно:  
— Ну, в каком-то снежном царстве, ещё и согреваемся, лёжа рядом, друг о друга. Так полярники делают. Наверно.  
Он всё это придумывает, Лёша понимает это. И смеётся.  
— Ты сам это придумал только что!  
Может, это и правда, но Лёша точно знает, когда Антон выдумывает на ходу. Это слышно по его голосу.  
— Нет! Клянусь, слышал где-то! Или читал.  
— Ну ни хрена же!  
— Давай погуглим!  
— Нет, не буду. Это ерунда!  
— Боишься, что я прав?  
— Да иди ты!  
Уже и не сонно как-то, и не холодно, и даже не неловко. Вот они лежат, ржут над какой-то хернёй, пытаются отобрать друг у друга одеяло. Можно было взять своё, наверно, но тащить было неохота, да и мало они, что ли, под одним одеялом спали, и размером оно было куда меньше, и ничего, умещались и не мёрзли. Не в Хабаровске, правда.  
Возятся они ещё долго, прежде чем уснуть, смеются, треплются, хотя надо бы засыпать. В конце концов Антон сам обнимает, зарыв нос в волосы на затылке и горячо пыхтя в него. Ему не неловко вроде. Ну и с чего бы вообще.  
Лёша закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает. Ну что делать, если так правда теплее?  
Как полярники... надо же такое придумать! Чем, интересно, под его мнению ещё полярники занимаются дорогими полярными ночами?  
В ответ на усмешку Антон пихает.  
— Чего ржёшь?  
Лёша только мотает головой.  
— Ничего. Спи, полярник.  
— Дурак! Сам ты полярник!  
Это звучит как что-то очень прошлое, и то ли от этого, то ли потому что наконец-то нормально отогрелся, горят щёки. И почему-то кажется, что у Антона тоже.  
Как ни странно, сон приходит быстро, несмотря на сбитые часовые пояса и болтовню. Всё-таки, вместе на самом деле теплее.


End file.
